Studies continue on syndromes of hypogonadotropic hypogonadism with anosmia (the Kallmann syndrome) and without anosmia, as well as on patients with anosmia who are clinically eugonadal. Episodic secretion of pituitary gonadotropins is being monitored in selected patients from all three groups.